Kimba's Jungle
by Dan Rush
Summary: the pilot episode to a new Saturday morning cartoon series mixing Disney's Lion King with Kimba the White Lion. It's comedy, youthful insanity, plots and counter-plots between three Lion kingdoms in Africa.


PILOT TV EPISODE SCRIPT

SATURDAY MORNING CARTOON

KIMBA'S JUNGLE

"Because the law needs a laugh."

Production Notes:

Kimba's jungle is a take on Osamu Tezuka's classic 1960's cartoon brought to America by NBC TV. This modern adaptation is done with collaboration with Disney mixing Tezuka's universe with the Lion King.

Kimba, who was raised for a while in the human world, returns to reclaim his father's kingdom and brings human traits and customs to his realm. Kimba's kingdom borders both the Disney Pridelands and another Lion Pride called the Mandi.

The Mandi are led by the old King Saramus and his two sons. Keralu is a dark gray lion cub with a black mane while his brother Ninji is a tree bark brown lion cub with a deeper brown mane. Keralu considers Kimba a bitter rival and Simba a nuisance.

Kimba and Simba have a respectable friendship as both of them are fighting the Heynia tribes constant intrigues through their pridelands. Simba is still a cub in this series.

Kimba's hated enemy Claw meanwhile is an ally of Simba's Uncle Scar, both of them plotting to take power over their respective prides.

The series is part comedy, part serious drama, part education as Kimba brings his knowledge of humans to good...or ridiculous use. The law of the jungle is about to be thrown upside down in the name of comic relief.

Pilot Episode

"Introductions run amok"

(Opening series flourish)

Fade in from black to a tranquil jungle scene and a calm...peaceful overture of music…

Until Zazu comes flying by the camera…

Zazu: YEAAHHHHHHHH!

Scene: Keralu and Ninji are in hot pursuit of Zazu.

Keralu: GET HIM!

Scene: Ninji leaps, misses Zazu and crashes through a bush.

Keralu: GET OFF YOUR BUTT!

Scene: Ninji scrambles to get back into the chase.

Keralu: GET BACK HERE YOU STUPID FEATHER DUSTER!

Zazu: HELP! HELP! SIMBA! MUFASA! AAAAAAHHHHH!

Keralu: WHEN I CATCH YOU! I'LL USE YOUR QUILLS FOR TOOTH PICKS!

Scene: Simba is running for the border between the three pride lands called "The Appex"

Simba: ZAZU?!

Zazu: HELP!

Scene: Keralu swings a good swipe and knocks Zazu out of the air. He bounces on the ground, rolls and flops at the base of Simba's front legs.

Simba: ZAZU!

Scene: Keralu and Ninji storm up to the Appex as Simba growls at them.

Keralu: RUN OR FIGHT! I WANT THAT STUPID BIRD!

Scene: Keralu doesn't get near the Appex before a paint ball hits him in the butt and spins him into a growling cat snarl…

Keralu: HISSSSSSSS…..REEEEEOWWWW!

Scene: We see Kimba sitting on his hind legs, wearing a pair of goggles and sporting a gas powered paintball gun.

Kimba: You snarled Keralu?

Ninji: (waving) Hey Kimba!

Scene: Keralu bops Ninji off the head.

Keralu: What are you doing?!

Ninji: Being diplomatic.

Keralu: Being stupid like usual! And as for you Kimba! Keep out of this! This is between me and that stupid bird!

Kimba: What now?

Simba: Yeah! Pick on someone your own size!

Keralu: He bit my tail!

Zazu: Of course! A brat such as you needs proper discipline!

Scene: Keralu snarls in Zazu's face. Simba smacks his hard in the face. A fight is about to break out when Kimba cocks his paint gun…

Kimba: Both of you back off? Zazu, just say sorry for hurting Keralu's tail so he'll shut up?

Ninji: Well brother...you have to be honest. You were being a little jerk.

Keralu: Who's side are you on? Wait till I tell father.

Kimba: And when will that happen? Before or after he spanks you silly?

Kitty Borgum: Are you boys at it again?

Scene: Kitty comes walking up and all the cubs perk up. Keralu tries to arrange his mane but Kitty overlooks him.

Kitty: Good morning Ninji.

Ninji: Good morning Miss Kitty.

Keralu: Suck up!

Scene: Nala walks up.

Nala: What's going on?

Scene: Nala sees Kitty and frowns

Nala: Hmph….Kitty.

Scene: Kitty sees Nala.

Kitty: Hmph….Nala.

Keralu: Reeeow…..catfight.

Scene: Nala looks at Ninji.

Nala: Good morning Ninji

Scene: Ninji melts

Ninji: Good Morning Miss Nala.

Scene: Kimba turns on Kitty, Simba turns on Nala

Kimba: Kitty!

Simba: What gives Nala?

Kitty: I'm just being nice.

Nala: Is there something wrong with saying hello?

Kimba: You're practically fawning over Ninji!

Simba: Yeah Nala...we're aff-ee-an-say-dah...whatever Zazu calls it.

Scene: Ninji smirks at his brother.

Ninji: I'm sweeter than you.

Keralu: Oh...shut up and let's get home! We're not done with you Kimba!

Kimba: Good...we need more comedy around here.

Scene: Polly Cracker (voice of Joe Pesci) flies in.

Polly: Yoe, Wad I miss?

Zazu: Oh wonderful….my worse half.

Polly: Ay...How ya doin cousin?

Zazu: I was feeling better till you showed up. I'm being attacked and where are you? No where.

Polly: Oh come on now cousin, you know the mornin traffic around ear? It's worse than broadway on a Sunday ya know?

Zazu: A likely story...I see your guidance counseling of your king has entered a new low...He's worse than before.

Simba: I think Kimba's cool!

Zazu: And THAT is precisely why you won't have anything to do with him.

Polly: Ay...Kimba's tougher and smarter than most animals put together, born and bread New Yorka stock.

Zazu: Well the stock is rather poor if you ask me.

Polly: That does it!

Scene: Kimba grabs Polly.

Kimba: Not now Polly, I'm not in the mood for another fight today.

Simba: You want to meet up later?

Kimba: Can't...I've got lessons with Daniel Baboon. Oh give Rafiki his regards will you?

Simba: Sure...thanks for saving Zazu, even though he never admits he needs it.

Zazu: I certainly do! I just don't mix with ruffians.

Scene: Nala, Simba and Zazu go their way. Kimba, Kitty and Polly go the other.

Kitty: By the way...I have to go see my Aunt Molly in the Sarengetti again.

Scene: Kimba's walking on his hind legs. Safety goggles over his eyes, paintball gun slung over his shoulder.

Kimba: Sick again? She's been sick so much.

Kitty: She's very old Kimba.

Kimba: Ask Daniel to make some more of his soup for her and tell her we all miss her.

Scene: Bucky gazelle runs up to Kimba.

Bucky: Kimba! Daniel needs you now atop Spy Hill! It's the hyenas again!

Scene: Kimba piles the paint ball gear on top of Polly.

Kimba: Never a dull moment.

Scene: Kimba runs to Spy Hill where Daniel (Sam Elliot) is looking through Binoculars.

Kimba: Where are they?

Daniel (Sam Elliot): Coming through the thicket shoots like always. And it's not just Flim and Flam this time...They're dragging Ed, Shenzy and that other fool too.

Scene: Kimba takes the binoculars

Kimba: Sigh….Wanna bet they haven't learned a thing? Watch the master at work (cracks knuckles in paws) Now I get to test my latest toy.

Daniel: Don't do anything stupid!

Scene: Kimba starts to run off.

Kimba: Never do!

Scene: We see Kimba running through the jungle. We then see the group of Hyena slowly skulking through the brush.

Banzi: Urrrr….move it you lazy couch potatoes!

Flim: You run like crazy into Kimba and see what happens!

Shenzi: Calm down Banzi. Since our cousins live here, let them do the leading.

Flam: Kimba's nothing like that little shrimp you guys chase around all the time. This one's lived with humans and that makes him extra dangerous.

Shenzi: Then lead us to him and we'll show you what dangerous is. You ain't seen what Ed here can do to cat fur.

Scene: Ed shakes his head like crazy and licks his chops.

Banzi: Easy there Bro! Control your spit!

Flim: Shhhhh…..quiet!

Scene: Kimba stops behind a tree not far from the approaching Hyena. Spying a stick on the ground, he picks it up and tests it's resistance to bending...We then see the Hyena…

Sound: Loudly snapping branch!

Kimba: OW!OW MY LEG! MY LEG! UGH! I BROKE MY LEG!

Banzi: What rotten luck….

Scene: Kimba pretends to try and limp away as the Hyena stalk behind him.

Shenzi: Awwwww….not so much the terror we were led to believe huh Ed?

Scene: Ed licks his chops. Flam tries to charge but Shenzi bites him on the tail.

Shenzi: What are you doing?

Flam: We have to get him while he's injured! I'm telling you he's dangerous!

Kimba: Please! I'm hurt! Please don't eat me!

Banzai: You guys need to learn that the best dinner is served with a little fear. Hey where are you going kitty cat? Just lie down and make it easier on yourself!

Scene: Kimba struggles over a log that's laying across a raging river and backs up against a rock and dirt bluff acting like he's terrified. The Hyena start over the log.

Shenzi: Say good night oh sweet…

scene: Suddenly the log begins to shift under the Hyena.

Shenzi: Prince?

Scene: The log drops and all the Hyena fall into the river!

Flam: WE TOLD YOU HE WAS DANGEROUS! AAAAAAHHH…

Scene: We see the Hyenas float down the river then we see Kimba standing with the most evil looking face before he smiles widely and waves at them…

Kimba: Bye! Don't come back too soon ok?!

Scene: A yellow cheetah cub comes sliding down the dirt bluff and lands behind Kimba….it's Speedy.

Speedy: They fell for it!

Kimba: Of course.

Scene: Speedy and Kimba slap paws.

Speedy: How did that trick work? The log wasn't even touching this side.

Kimba: see that canvas sheet at the other end? That was covering part of the log. Me and Daniel Baboon worked the math out. With the canvas covering part of the log and being so spread out like it was? The log could handle my weight. But those Hyena….being a bunch of lard butts...were more weight than the canvas could hold so…"kerplunk."

Speedy: We "can" learn from the humans after all. And I thought there were just a bunch of mindless predators.

Kimba: I didn't just go to kindergarden to finger paint did I? And really Speedy, not all humans are like Thomas Kinkade. hey...come see this thing I found in that wrecked airplane, it's super cool.

Scene: Kimba takes Speedy somewhere where he holds up in his paws….a plastic Big Wheel.

(Note: You Generation Xrs remember Matel Big Wheels? Were they not the bomb?)

Kimba: Tadah! A Big Wheel!

Speedy: What is it?

Kimba: It's a toy, rare since they don't make them anymore but it's totally awesome on hills….like.

Scene: Camera pans out to show a path on a very large hill.

Kimba: Kill devils hill?

Speedy: (Looking at Kimba) You have lost your mind.

Kimba: (handing Speedy a helmet) It has a brake!

Speedy: You got a break….in your skull! Are you crazy?!

Kimba: You only live once Speedy. Get on!

Speedy: I'd like to live like…..my full 18 years?

Kimba: Trust me...it'll be so awesome.

Scene: Kimba and Speedy fly down the hill…

Speedy: We're getting close to the end Kimba! Hit the brake!

Scene: Kimba pulls the wheel brake….and it breaks!

Kimba: Uh oh…..

Speedy: I knew this was a bad idea!

Scene: The Big Wheel flies off a cliff and Kimba and Speedy tumble through the air with it!

Speedy: We're gonna die!

Kimba: You know what?!

Speedy: What?!

Kimba: This was really stupid!

Both: AAAAAAAAAAH!

Scene: The Big Wheel, Kimba and Speedy crash through the canopy of the jungle and land on the jungle floor….alive….with their eyes closed.

Speedy: If I'm dead? Why am I still breathing?

Kimba: Because we made it! That was so freeking awesome!

Speedy: Thank God the jungle floor was soft.

noise: Suddenly there's a growl like that of a large lion.

Kimba: Uh….does the dirt ever growl?

Speedy: No….

Scene: Both of them look down to see…..Scar under the Big Wheel.

Kimba and Speedy: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Music: The house is a rocken from Stevie Ray Vaughn.

Scene: Speedy and Kimba are running with Scar right on their tails.

Speedy: Next time you decide to do something dumb Kimba?! I'm gonna punch you in the face!

Kimba: I won't blame you! Shoo! Go home! Shoo Scar!

Scar: I'm going to tear you brats to bits!

Scene: The scene shifts to a clearing where big game hunter Thomas Kinkade (Ted Nugent) and his partner J.D. (Larry the Cable Guy) are sitting in camp cleaning weapons. Suddenly Kimba and Speedy knock them off their camp stools as they bolt past and when Kinkade grabs his shotgun to fire at them...Scar runs them over!

Kinkade: Gnah! Get in the jeep!

J.D.: Talk about a hunting buffet!

Scene: Now Kimba, Speedy and Scar are being chased by Kinkade.

Speedy: Now you've really done it!

Kimba: Just shut up and run faster!

Scene: Kinkade lets loose a double barrel shot that rips a tree branch off. It falls and clobbers Scar on the head. We see Scar slide across the ground to a stop and he is pulled into a thicket of bushes before the jeep sails by.

Scene: Kimba and Speedy hide as Kinkade's jeep races by.

Speedy: Who'd thought I'd ever be thankful for Kinkade?

Kimba: He's good for something after all.

Scene: We shift back to Scar. He wakes up to see Claw leaning over him…

Claw: (Patrick Stewart) That was quite undignified of you.

Scar: (Jeremy Irons) Get off of me you undisciplined lout!

Claw: Just who is lacking discipline around here? If you can't even muster up the fortitude to take down two cubs, how do you expect to usurp Mufasa?

Scar: When I wish to have your assistance in these matters? I will think to call upon you...otherwise? You better keep clear of me if you know what's good for you!

Scene: Scar starts walking away.

Claw: A "thank you" would be nice.

Scar: Thank you and go to hell.

Scene: As Scar leaves, Claw sits by himself until a black panther (Cashius) shows himself.

Cashius: So much for your alliance.

Claw: We will bide our time. Scar will come about when he's ready.

Scene: Kimba returns home with Speedy and pushes his Big Wheel into his cave.

Kimba: Told you it was tough...not a scratch.

Speedy: About this idea you had for getting water from the high lake? How are you going to sweet talk boss Rhino into helping you out?

Kimba: By offering a mud lake. You know how Rhino's love mud?

Speedy: That's the elephants.

Kimba: Well...maybe I can cut a deal with Boss Fidgen to have his birds increase their maintenance schedules? Offer some more tick reduction.

Scene: Polly Cracker shows up at the entrance.

Polly: Kimba? King Mufasa wants to see you at the border and he doesn't sound happy.

Kimba: The way he speaks, I can't tell….everytime he talks I get the chills.

Speedy: He knew your dad didn't he?

Kimba: Well he always talks about having the welts to prove it.

Scene: Kimba walks up to the border where Mufasa and Zazu are waiting.

Mufasa: Kimba.

Kimba: Sir. (Kimba nods slightly)

Mufasa: I see you've turned back the Hyena again?

Kimba: Yes...they'll never learn.

Mufasa: well there are two reasons why I am here. The first is the insulting nature of my Major Domo. Zazu? Don't you have something to say to Kimba?

Zazu: But sire! He is a bad influence on your son! He has no guidance, he's a companion to uncouth ruffians…

Polly: You know what? I'm done being diplomatic with this chump!

Kimba: Polly? Remember when you told me to warn you of when you're turning stupid?

Polly: Yeah?

Kimba: You're doing it now….back away tiger. Sir really...what Zazu says doesn't hurt me…

Mufasa: It's him saying it that upsets me Kimba. He represents me and my kingdom and right now he is not being a good representative...Zazu?

(Zazu pouts)

Zazu: ugh…..forgive me for calling you an uncooth, undisciplined little terrorist!

Mafu: Zazu! How my son will grow will be decided and weight upon me, not you and not Kimba! Do you understand? Now apologize!

Zazu: (sqeek) I'm sorry.

Kimba: It's alright Zazu. Sir? Don't be too hard on him.

Mufasa: Of the other thing Kimba? Do you know what is greasy, tastes terrible and hurts?

Kimba: Uh…..I dunno?

Mufasa: It's called...a paint ball. I don't know how the paint got upon my posterior Kimba, perhaps it was blown by the wind? That being as it may...if another "accident" happens to me one more time? I am very sure that your father would not approve of a little "blistering correction" of the young miscreant who accomplished this disgraceful feat. Would you agree?

Kimba: "gulp" Yes…..Sir.

Mufasa: very good...we have a firm understanding. Come now Zazu.

Scene: Mufasa is walking away.

Polly: You?...shot him?...in the butt?

Kimba: It was a moment of youthful stupidity. But his reaction was priceless...giggles….he may be big and scary? But he cries like a house cat in a bath tub...giggles.

Polly: You are a little miscriant.

Kimba: I have good teachers.

Scene: Kimba and Polly walk off as the scene fades.

Ending flurish

the end


End file.
